The Unforgettable, Eventful Return!
by redshadow17
Summary: Hello all! This is a little 3-shot that I dreamed up! The Revelation of Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger's wedding comes as a shock to the elite in Narcissa's Garden Party, Hermione's foolish cousins and the rest of their graduating year!
1. The Most Unforgettable Garden Party!

Hello my readers, I am still currently working on my other story the Secret Riddle but this little idea wouldn't leave my head so I wrote it down and quite liked the outcome so I decided to share it with you! I hope you enjoy!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except Gabrielle, Arachna, Eldora, Gretchen, Tabitha and Priscilla!

* * *

><p>"Narcissa darling, it's been so long" A thin woman spoke as she embraced the other woman in a polite hug; you know the way the elite greet each other. She was beautiful in her age, with her dark hair elegantly pulled back in a pale pink gown that ended at her knees with wide straps for sleeves and a bow the same color tied at the front.<p>

"Indeed it has Gabrielle! How have you been" The tall lithe blonde spoke as she smiled pleasantly. She looked beautiful in an emerald green dress that ended at her knees, the top twisted so that it rested off her shoulders and a black belt with a silver flower on it rested around her waist.

"How have you been lately Narcissa, I feel like you were away far longer than you were" Gabrielle said smiling pleasantly. Narcissa smiled back as politely as possible. The woman before her irritated her to no end, always trying to get the best gossip.

"Yes well it was a much needed vacation" Narcissa said smiling pleasantly as she moved through the garden, smiling at guests and sipping on her cup of tea.

"Is Lucius back up to health?"

"Very much, his health has improved considerably. I've not seen him in such good spirits since Draco was born" Narcissa said casting her eyes at the library window. Lucius was watching her over the top of his newspaper.

"That's great, how is Draco these days, he didn't return with you" Gabrielle said smiling

"No, he found he rather liked Australia and what it had to offer him. He's found a rather nice little job there" Narcissa said smiling

"Really, what is he doing" Priscilla Parkinson said as she joined them, she was a petite woman with a piggish face. She was wearing a black and white dress with a rounded neck line.

"He's apprenticing a broom maker. He's quite good at it, helping his mentor create potions and spells that make the brooms go faster and the like" Narcissa said smiling, she was quite proud of her son. "How is Pansy doing these days Priscilla?"

"Wonderfully! She's happily married and both have great jobs!" Priscilla said smiling; she was Narcissa's closest friend.

"You simply must tell me what she does"

"Well you remember Pansy's knack for memory charms, she's an obliviator for the ministry" Priscilla said smiling "She's so close to being the head of her department"

"That is quite an accomplishment, what of her husband?"

"He is an Auror, they met in school but their past wasn't great. They had a case together a few years ago and met again, much better terms this time" Priscilla said smiling "I'm just glad she's happy, after her father's choices"

"I am surprised you didn't arrange something for her Priscilla" Gabrielle said soaking up the information she'd been given.

"Oh I had, with Arachna's son Blaize, but they both wished to marry another so Arachna and I talked things over since we were both widows now and granted them their request." Priscilla said smiling

"Mother, have you seen Tabitha? Her mother is here but I haven't seen her" The young woman who approached Gabrielle was stunning, same dark hair pulled back elegantly in a navy blue dress that hugged her figure with white band around her waist and neck line and white shoes on.

"I haven't dear, Narcissa Priscilla you remember my youngest daughter Astoria," Gabrielle said smiling

"Yes, it's nice to see you dear."

"Same to you Madam Malfoy"

"I believe your friend is in the west garden with Eldora Nott and Gretchen Bulstrode" Narcissa said smiling as Astoria thanked her and walked off.

"You have another daughter right, Daphne?" Pricilla asked smiling "What is she up too these days"

"We had a bit of a falling out so we don't speak as often as we used to but she's married now as well, Marcus Flint" Gabrielle said smiling

"And have you matched Astoria yet?"

"No sadly, I'm having trouble finding a man that would suite her tastes" Gabrielle said rolling her eyes. "Daphne was so much easier, easy to please that child, already liked Marcus"

"What was your falling out about, if it isn't to personal" Priscilla asked sharing a look with Narcissa

"Nothing to personal, mostly Daphne has no inclination on how to run her home. It's a disaster there and it's just going to make life difficult for her" Gabrielle shrugged "Have you an arrangement for Draco yet Narcissa"

"No, Lucius and I haven't discussed it, at one point in time we thought perhaps Pansy, but she's happily married" Narcissa said smiling over her cup.

"Would you consider matching him with Astoria, it would be a good match, she's beautiful and intelligent, raised in the right society, has the right blood"

"I'm afraid I can't do that Gabrielle," Narcissa said setting her cup down elegantly "And it is petty to think of blood now a day's darling"

"You'll find no girl a better arranged match than Astoria" Gabrielle said offended

"Oh I've nothing against Astoria, she's a pleasant girl and I believe she'd make Draco a fine wife, but he is already happily married" Narcissa said smirking

"Married! To who! And when? Narcissa, we did not receive invitations to the wedding" Priscilla said gasping "Not that I'm offended dear but I thought he'd at least tell Pansy and Blaize, they are his best friends"

"There was no extravagant wedding, they decided on a quite ceremony with just her family, Lucius and I" Narcissa said sipping her tea. "And it was about a two years after we arrived in Australia, they met there"

"Well who is she" Gabrielle asked angrily.

"So sorry I'm late Narcissa," All three women turned to see a petite woman approach them. She was stunning in a white dress with a blue oriental flower design, a white belt with silver clasp around her waist and a little white cap sleeve jacket with blue decoration around the edge. Her hair was left down with a blue head band.

"Not a problem dear, how is your mother?"

"She's great, getting ready for our annual reunion" She said smiling

"I wish her luck" Narcissa said before turning to the two girls. "Ladies, I want to introduce you to my daughter-in-law, Hermione Granger"

"Well this is a surprise, I'm Priscilla Parkinson" Priscilla said smiling pleasantly at the young woman before her.

"Pansy's mother right?"

"Yes, you know Pansy?"

"Yes, we went to school together, but I've worked with her occasionally"

"This is Gabrielle Greengrass" Narcissa said introducing the other woman.

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Hermione said pleasantly

"What do you do for a living Hermione?" Priscilla asked

"I work for Malfoy Inc. and I'm an author" Hermione said smiling

"Author, what do you write?" Gabrielle asked trying to scope out this new woman.

"I write many different things, muggle studies text books, a few transfiguration texts, I am currently working on an ancient runes book. I'm also writing a book about the war and a few muggle fantasy books based off what happened the past few years. It'll have to be submitted to the ministry first but I've never had a problem with my books fazing into the muggle world" Hermione said smiling brightly

"So many subjects, how do you find time to work for Lucius?"

"Time isn't an issue; I find that what I do within Lucius's company comes as second nature to me, as does writing books." Hermione said smiling

"I've heard muggle studies texts take extensive research and years of living in the muggle world, how does your husband cope with you being away for so long" Gabrielle asked smugly, she didn't like this girl, as far as she was concerned Hermione Granger was a gold digging whore. Hermione smiled at the woman, knowing exactly what she thought.

"I actually am never away from home unless I'm in court with a case, seeing as I am the head of the Legal department of Malfoy Inc. I work primarily from home. Draco and I decided this would be best so that I could be with any children we decide to have. And I don't have to research the muggle world, I've lived the past twenty years there, my entire family is in the muggle world and Draco and I live in between both worlds." Hermione said smirking; Gabrielle glared at her, barely holding her anger back.

"Gabrielle" Narcissa warned

"It's quite alright Narcissa" Hermione said taking a sip of tea

"If you insist" Narcissa said smirking as she leaned back. Hermione took another sip before setting it down. Priscilla watched as Hermione leaned in a ways.

"Mrs. Greengrass, it is apparent you haven't realized who I am but I can guarantee you don't scare me. I am one of third of the trio that faced Voldemort and lived to tell the tale. I am the Lady Malfoy, and I love my husband. We are perfectly happy and are agreed on how we wish to live our life, with a few compromises. Draco conceded to allow me to work and I conceded to do so at home. Nothing you do or say to me will change the fact that I am the one with the Malfoy family ring upon my finger and if you decide to fight me I have the power to make your life a living hell." Hermione then leaned back picked up her cup and took a sip before turning to Priscilla "Mrs. Parkinson how is Pansy doing? It's been quite a few years since I saw her last"

"She is well" Priscilla said with a smile, this young woman had effectively shut up the elites biggest gossip with a few simple sentences and then pretended as if it never occurred. She was very suited for the Malfoy way of life. Gabrielle stormed off angrily after seeing no one was going to pity her. "You handled yourself well, Gabrielle isn't so easily dissuaded"

"Neither is Lavender Brown and I had to live with her for Seven years. After the first two months you learn how to effectively quiet them and then have seven years of practice" Hermione said smirking

"Well then Mrs. Malfoy, welcome to our society"

"It is an honor to be here" Hermione said returning Priscilla's smirk as she sipped her tea.

"You were fabulous today, Mya" Narcissa said smiling at Hermione as they sat in the library later that night. "I've never seen Gabrielle so speechless"

"Yes well, I'll admit I was terrified she was going to curse me" Hermione said smiling.

"Good day love?" Draco asked as he entered the room and sat down on the lounge. They shifted so that he was laying his head in her lap, her running her fingers through his hair.

"Very, Gabrielle Greengrass tried to arrange a marriage between you and her daughter Astoria" Hermione said smirking

"Our Mya put her in her place quickly, a little viper you found there Draco" Lucius said smirking from where he sat behind the desk.

"Not a viper father, a lioness" Draco said smirking.

* * *

><p>Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review and let me know! This will be a three-shot story, so look out for the next three stories!<p>

~Redshadow17


	2. An Immensely Eventful Family Gathering!

Here's chapter two! I hope you enjoy my look on the Granger Family! I will claim now that some of the ideas may seem familiar! I've read many stories containing this topic and I want to give fair credit to those authors for their wonderful idea! So don't flame me telling me that this idea isn't original! I am aware that it might not be entirely original but I hope I've put my own twist onto their ideas! Also in this chapter there is mention of the book series that Hermione writes, they are renamed versions of the Harry Potter books!

~Disclaimer: I own nothing as stated above this includes part of the plot!

* * *

><p>"Jean! Logan!" An elderly woman greeted the couple as they entered the grand ballroom where the Granger family reunion would be held.<p>

"Mother," The man greeted. He was handsome for his age, graying brown hair and bright gold eyes. He wore a baby blue button up and a pair of gray slacks. The woman at his side was gorgeous, her auburn colored hair left down and her hazel eyes shinning. She wore a simple turquoise warp dress.

"Don't I get a greeting Nana" Hermione said smiling as she stepped out from behind her mother. She was wearing a satin tunic dress that was a pretty gold, black and blue design.

"Hermione! It's been so long" The woman said hugging her grandmother.

"It has nana, I'm sorry I haven't been able to attend the past few years" Hermione said smiling

"I'll forgive you darling" Her grandmother spoke with a kind smile.

"We're a little early Josephine; do you need help setting things out?" Jean asked smiling

"That would be wonderful," Josephine said bustling back into the back room where all the food for the evening was being kept.

"Are you sure you want to wait till they see the ring princess?" Her father whispered to her.

"Yes Daddy, Nana already knows and I really could care less what everyone else thinks, so I'd like to see if they notice, if not I'll tell them at the end of the night" Hermione said smiling at her father who nodded.

"OMG! Hermione! It's been so many years" Hermione groaned as she turned to smile pleasantly at her cousins.

"Hey Jenna, Catherine" Hermione said plastering her fake smile on.

"We have so much to catch up on!" Jenna said as each of them latched onto Hermione's arms and drug her off. She cast a look back at her father who laughed and waved her off.

"So what have the two of you been doing?" Hermione asked trying to seem interested in what they were saying.

"Well, I'm finishing my last year of college now but I've already got a job working for Feltson Industries! It's a big fashion firm" Jenna said smiling as she flipped fake red her hair over her shoulder. She wore a blue plaid dress with a blue belt and gold heels.

"Do you have a guy yet?" Hermione asked trying to keep the subject off of herself for as long as possible.

"Not permanently, there have been a few guys but I'm in love with someone else." Jenna said dreamily

"Who?" Hermione asked leaning back in her chair.

"Seamus Finnigan! He owns this bar just outside of where we live and he's gorgeous with an accent that's to die for!" Jenna said dreamily "That and I keep comparing men to Dryden Marcello, the bad boy from Harris Porter series"

"I found that character interesting as well" Hermione said smirking "What about you Cathy?"

"Well Hermy" Catherine said glaring at the nickname. She was wearing a pink and white polka dotted dress with a pink belt and a matching pair of heels. She had long fake blonde hair and hazel eyes. "I am currently employed for Malfoy Inc. Working my way closer to my future husband"

"What do you do for Malfoy Inc? And who's your future husband?" Hermione asked suddenly intrigued

"I'm a personal assistant for Theoris Angotti," Catherine said smiling. Hermione smirked as well; Theoris Angotti was the muggle representative for Lucius's company. What had started as a simple Apothecary had evolved into a well groomed cooperation that created everything from broomsticks to muggle beauty supplies.

"What of your future husband?" Hermione asked smirking at her cousin.

"Draco Malfoy of course! He doesn't know it but he's going to marry me one day" Catherine said smiling "He's so sexy and unbelievably rich"

"What about you Hermy? We haven't seen you for five years now!" Jenna said smirking at her cousin

"After academy I went to college in Australia with mum and dad. I now work for Malfoy Inc as well" Hermione said smirking "I also write on the side for fun"

"But I've never seen you at work before! What do you do?"

"Well I started as a personal assistant to Lucius Malfoy, but now I work as head of the legal department and assist in research and development." Hermione said smirking; the look on Catherine's face was priceless.

"Then you work with Draco" Catherine breathed out

"Yes, he's head of research and development." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Is there a guy in your life?" Jenna asked smirking, Hermione froze at the question and Catherine automatically spotted the ring on her finger

"Is that a wedding band?" Catherine asked amazed

"Yes," She said smiling

"OMG!" Jenna exclaimed, now everyone was watching them

"WHO!"

"He's a guy I met at school" Hermione said trying not to give anything away. "We got married three years ago" Hermione said smiling politely

"Is he hot?" Jenna blurted out, everyone simply turned back to their conversations

"Of course not, it's Hermy, the only guy she could get is some freak" Catherine said smirking

"If that's what you believe, then how about this, my husband will be here in three hours, I'll give you my yearbook and mark all the men no longer available, if you can pick my husband from the book I'll set you up on a date with Draco Malfoy and Seamus Finnigan" Hermione said smirking

"If we're wrong?"

"I'll walk away with the satisfaction you were wrong" Hermione said smirking

"Fine, hand the book over" Catherine said smiling evilly. Hermione walked up stairs to the attack where all her Hogwarts stuff was hidden with charms. She pulled out the annual and muttered a few spells, changing the pictures so that they no longer moved and the clubs and classes were normal as well as the uniforms. She then walked downstairs and handed the book to Catherine as well as her journal that had the prophet photo of the weddings that had occurred for her graduating year.

"Just a note he was in my graduating class, this book contains all weddings between my classmates" Hermione said smirking "You have three hours"

"Alright," Jenna said as they stalked off.

"Your husband is rubbing off on you dear" Josephine said smirking as she walked over to her favorite granddaughter.

"Yes well, they grate my last nerve each year and I decided that I would get a little self deserved revenge. To be fair Dray is in the book still" Hermione said smirking "And I haven't added our wedding announcement hasn't made it to the book yet."

"So Hermione, you're married" Her aunt spoke calling her over. She smiled and moved to discuss life for the next two and a half hours.

"I'm in love with your books Hermione. Where ever did you get your inspiration for Harris, Hermia and Rondell? Not to mention Dryden?" One of her older cousins asked smiling

"Everyone in my book is based on someone I met at school. Harris is based off my friend Harry, Rondell after my friend Ron and Hermia after myself. Of course their personalities are tweaked a bit but for the most part they are inspired by real life.

"Harris has a girlfriend now; does your friend Harry have someone special?"

"Yes, Lunetta is based of his wife Luna" Hermione said smiling

"What about Dryden Marcello?" An uncle asked as Catherine and Jenna moved closer

"My husband of course, he does fall in love with Hermia,"

"Where ever did you come up with your plot lines?"

"Well, my friends and I always had these amazing adventures we dreamed up together in school and I always imagined what it'd be like to add a splash of magic into the story. So one day I started writing it down and one day Ginny, she's portrayed by Gina, found them and practically demanded I publish them"

"What are you talking about?" Jenna asked as they moved closer

"Hermione's novels, the Harris Porter stories" One of their cousins spoke

"You told us you worked for Malfoy Inc. you can't do both!" Jenna said suddenly "You didn't write those novels, you're lying"

"I do both, I told you before I did writing on the side. I had most of the Harris Porter stories written in school and I just edited them a bit and sent them to my publisher who loved the idea and it was in print not a month later" Hermione said smirking she then noticed the book in Catherine's hand "Do you have your guess"

"Yes, we do in fact have our guess" Catherine said smirking triumphantly

"Well then let's hear it, who do you think I have married?" Hermione said smirking Jenna took the book and opened it to a certain page and shoved it in her face pointing out the picture.

"You are married to him" Catherine said pointing to the picture of Theodore Nott.

"You think I married Theodore Nott?" Hermione said almost laughing at the audacity of it.

"Yes now you me a date with Draco Malfoy" Catherine said smugly

"So it's true?" Jenna asked excitedly

"I don't believe it is" The very male voice spoke from behind them "I do believe he is playing for the other team now, though if I had known you fancied him love it could've been arranged"

"I highly doubt that dear, you don't share well" Hermione said smirking as she sauntered over to the man behind them. Catherine and Jenna followed her with their heads.

"Cathy dear, I do believe you know my husband Draco Malfoy" Hermione said smirking as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"I do believe your grandmother is waiting for us love" Draco said smirking

"Quite right, oh and Jenna, Seamus Finnigan is Theo's boyfriend of three years." Hermione said over her shoulder as she continued over to her grandmother.

"Good to see you could make it Draco dear" Josephine said smiling

"I wouldn't miss my first reunion. I haven't the chance to meet Mia's family yet" He said smiling at the elderly woman.

"Well enjoy yourself" Josephine said smiling as she hurried away leaving Draco and Hermione with her parents.

"Good to see you son, how's your father?" Logan asked smirking as they sat down

"He's doing well, his health is better so they've returned to England. The business is going well and the offer is still on the table, anytime you should want it" Draco said smiling, he and Logan had been discussing the Malfoy's helping to develop dentistry equipment with Logan's help.

"I'm not quite ready to give up the practice but I'm willing to work part time helping you develop the products, then I can test it in my practice" Logan said smiling

"No business here boys," Jean said smiling, her daughter's husband was an ambitious boy and it had concerned her the first time she met him but just seeing the way he looked at Hermione was enough to convince her that he was the only man for her daughter.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed! Please Review and let me know your thoughts! Also I have pictures of the clothing they wear in this chapter and in the previous one as well, if your interested in seeing them let me know and I'll add the links!<p>

~Redshadow17


	3. Return to Hogwarts Class of 1996

Hello Readers! Since I've written about Narcissa's friends and Hermione's family, we must now see how Hogwarts reacts! Now just a note, Hermione and her friends have talked through letters but haven't seen each other, same for Draco's friends.

~Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

><p>"Hermione, are you ready?" Draco called up the stairs before stopping at the mirror to straighten his tie and make sure his hair was perfect.<p>

"Dray, you are beautiful, you aren't going to get any prettier staring at the mirror" Hermione said smirking

"Mia, I'm a Malfoy man, and The Malfoy Men are not beautiful, they are handsome, sexy and to die for but not beautiful" He said turning to her "You however are exquisite"

"Thank you dear. Shall we head out before we are late" Hermione said smiling as she kissed his cheek.

"Do we have to go at all?" Draco asked looking her up and down.

"Yes, as much as I'd like to stay at home with you, I promised Minerva I'd stop by and see her" Hermione said smiling,

"I guess I should stop in and see Severus" Draco said kissing her

"Don't you dare start talking business; we are here to have fun, schedule your meeting for tomorrow"

"Are we going to walk in together or are we going to let them figure it out" Draco asked laughing at her as they appareated to Hogsmeade.

"We are going to let them figure it out. I'm not in the mood to be bombarded with questions until I've had at least three drinks" Hermione said smirking

"Very well, I'll see you when they figure it out" He said moving off to where Blaize Zabini stood. The two still corresponded through letters but Blaize still didn't know who Draco had married.

"HERMIONE!" Hermione turned to see her best friends. She smiled and hugged them. Ginny wore a beautiful forest green gown that wrapped around her chest to form a collar around her neck and black heels. Her fiery red hair pulled back for the evening. Luna followed her I na stunning yellow gown that was cut out in a diamond shape across her chest to come back together just above her belly button and separated in a small diamond around her navel before closing wit ha beautiful beaded design. Her long blonde hair braided off to the side.

"Ginny, Luna" Hermione said hugging them tightly. She hadn't seen them since about a year after they all graduated.

"We've missed you these eight years, letters are not enough!" Ginny said smiling brightly

"There you are Luna, Oh you found Hermione!" Harry said approaching only to run and hug his best friend.

"Mione!" Ron practically pulled her out of Harry's arms.

"It's good to see you guys!" Hermione said laughing. "So what are you guys doing now days?"

"Well, I'm a healer now" Ginny said excitedly "I got certified to practice on my own last year"

"I'm happy for you, what about Blaize?"

"He's a wandmaker" Ginny said smiling "Olivander trained him before he died and gave his shop to Blaize"

"That's quite an achievement." Hermione said amazed

"He enjoys it a lot,"

"Of course you know I play quidditch" Harry said laughing

"Yes, who could forget, you have enough money for two lifetimes so you play professional quidditch instead of getting a real job" Hermione said laughing "What about you Luna?"

"I'm an unspeakable" She said smiling pleasantly

"And I'm an Auror, so what does your evasive husband do?"

"His trade is broom making, but he helps his father develop things for their company, which I also work at as a lawyer and research and developer. I am also a writer!" Hermione said smiling

"Wait! You're H. Sophia, the author of the Harris Porter series" Ginny said smirking

"Yes, I'm surprised it took you this long to figure that out, I mean all my characters are based off of you guys" Hermione said laughing.

"It looks like the golden trio is back together" Theodore Nott spoke as he stood with Blaize and Draco. Pansy walked over to them looking stunning as always in a red and black dress that hugged her figure, the top half solid black and the bottom a pattern of red and black.

"Good to see you Pans" Draco said smirking

"Same to you Drake, way to not write or anything the past eight years!" Pansy said smirking

"So, I hear from mother you're married now" Draco said smirking as he changed the subject

"Yes, to Ron Weasley" She said smirking

"Really now, that is an interesting development, when did the two of you meet without the old rivalries?" Draco asked smirking at her

"Well there was a dementor attack and Ron got paired with me to obliviate the muggles, it ended up being a week long mission." Pansy said shrugging

"What about you Blaize, last I heard you two were to be married then I hear from mother that Pansy is married to another"

"We fought it, I mean it'd be like fucking my sister, instead we became brother and sister through marriage, I married Ginny" Blaize said smirking

"Oh, wow is that Granger?" Theo said suddenly causing them all to turn. The trio had moved a bit to allow them to see Hermione. She was absolutely stunning in a black dress that hugged her body. It was black lace from the top of her chest to her high neckline, a silvery braided belt around her waist and had a slit from her mid thigh down revealing a stunning pair of dark purple pumps.

"Yeah it is, she looks absolutely amazing!" Pansy said softly "Who knew that Granger would grow up"

"Theo, things still going with Seamus?" Blaize said after a few moments, Draco looked smug at the compliments they were giving Hermione.

"Yeah, but no one wants to hear about that, Drake, what about this mystery wife of yours?" Theo said smirking

"She's around," Draco said smirking.

"What does she do? What do you do for that fact?"

"She is a lawyer and research developer for Father's company and I work for father as well, he's helped me develop some of my most famous brooms, including the one Potter currently rides" Draco said smirking "She also writes a multitude of texts for school and a series that's popular in both the muggle and wizarding world based off the war."

"You mean the Harris Porter series! I love those books" Pansy said smiling dreamily

"Yeah, she's pretty proud of them" He said smirking as he watched his wife interact with her friends.

"So Hermione, where is this husband of yours?" Ginny asked smiling

"He's around; you should've seen my cousins when they found out. Apparently my cousin works for him on the muggle side and is in love with him. So I transfigured my old year book so that it looked like it was a muggle one. They took three hours to figure out who he was using the year book and the journal I used to document the weddings." Hermione said smirking

"Who did they pair you with, because judging by the look on your face it was totally wrong" Harry said smirking

"Theodore Nott!" Hermione said causing them all to laugh.

"I heard my name" Theodore said moving over with Seamus

"My cousins believed I had married you"

"Based off what?"

"Your seventh year picture"

"That thing! I was recovering from dragon pox" He said shuddering "So who did you marry Miss Granger?"

"Now Mr. Nott, you should've all figured that out by now" Hermione said smirking as she flashed her wedding band at them.

"No way!" Pansy and Ginny said at the same time. "You two married each other!"

"When did this happen?" Luna asked smirking "though I totally called it"

"What?" Ron said looking at Luna

"Third year when Hermione punched Draco, I told Harry that they would end up together" Luna said smirking

"And we met again in Australia, after the war trials; after Pansy helped me get my parents memories back" Hermione said shrugging "We were married a few years ago"

"Why were we not invited to the wedding?" Harry asked looking at her

"We didn't really have a wedding; we had a small ceremony with our immediate families." Draco said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"We decided that we didn't want any of the publicity that would've come of it, we were happy to simply just be" Hermione said smiling at him.

"Well this is defiantly not a reunion I'm soon to forget" Pansy said smirking

"Who would've thought back in first year when Draco offered his friendship to Harry that seventeen years later we'd be standing in almost the exact same spot married to those of the opposing house with no animosity after a victorious war" Luna said smiling at them

"Yes well, it's an achievement to toast to" Hermione said as they held up their glasses and toasted to their happiness.

* * *

><p>Well there it is, I apologize for the cheesy ending! I hope you've enjoyed the story! Please review!<p>

~Redshadow17


End file.
